


Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was true that Sebastian desired the little brat in more ways than one. This is a short, kinda humourous fic, so I don't want to put more in the description which might spoil the short story. A lighthearted, naughty fic. ;)</p><p>R&R appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Sebastian rubbed the towel through his hair then tied it around his waist, getting ready for the day’s work. Even though he worked tirelessly through the night, he made sure he was presentable in the morning.

All for that little brat.

Whom he desired.

In more ways than one.

While Ciel’s soul was sweet, truth be told, he wanted to see the boy begging for his cock. He was hungry for souls, to be sure, but he would definitely delay the inevitable for Ciel’s body. The boy was so innocent, he deserved to be corrupted. And how he would enjoy it.

To his surprise, there was a soft knock on the door. No one was supposed to be up at this hour.

“Young Master!”

“Sebastian,” Ciel commented as he barged into the room, not bothering for an invitation. An eyebrow raised as he noted Sebastian’s half-naked form, but he ignored it.

“And what brings you to my room this early, young Master? I don’t ever recall you coming in here.”

“Well, a thought was keeping me up at night.”

“Which is…?”

“I don’t know how to pleasure Elizabeth.”

Sebastian couldn’t hide his surprise. “Surely you don’t need to think about things like that for a few more years.”

Ciel pursed his lips. “Yes, but you know me… if I want to know something, I need to know now!”

“Very true, young Master,” replied Sebastian, inwardly rolling his eyes at Ciel’s stubbornness. “So how may I be of service?”

“I want you to show me how it works.”

Sebastian’s mouth opened slightly, put off guard. Ciel remained innocently looking at him. Normally he’d say his master wouldn’t be so forward, but he couldn’t detect any hint of anything else from the boy.

When he didn’t receive a reply, Ciel moved closer. “But I want to see yours,” he said, ripping off Sebastian’s towel before he could react. “Yours is much bigger, and mine will look like that soon.”

Sebastian couldn’t believe his eyes. “Give that back!” he growled, angry that Ciel would invade his privacy without any thought. His own egotism outweighed any desire to manipulate others.

“Why?” Ciel replied coolly. “It’s no big deal” he looked down at Sebastian’s cock “…figuratively speaking, that is.”

Angry that his wishes were being ignored, Sebastian instantly clothed himself using his powers. Ciel looked miffed, but knew that Sebastian was drawing the line and meant business.

Ciel blinked quickly, absorbing Sebastian’s reluctance but wanting to continue the discussion. “From what I’ve heard from Mei-Rin, it gets put in the woman’s vagina, but I can’t seem to ever get it past the tip.”

Sebastian spluttered, in shock and trying to hide his jealousy. “Y- you mean you’ve tried it?”

“On a hollowed-out cucumber,” Ciel replied, a bit embarrassed.

Sebastian looked relieved. He still couldn’t believe how forward Ciel was being. “It changes to something bigger and harder when you are aroused, so it gets inserted that way.”

“Hm, I wonder what it feels like?” Ciel mused.

A warm feeling immediately built up in Sebastian upon hearing Ciel’s desire. Even though it was more out of innocence than experience. A frown appeared when he realised that Ciel was looking at him intently, but he still had that damned innocent look on his face, so he continued to take things at face value.

Ciel continued. “Also, I accidentally walked into a seedy part of town one day and there were two guys together. Can you believe it? But it sounds interesting.”

Sebastian gulped.

“And it might be something I’d need to experience so I can make up my mind about whether I prefer guys or girls,” Ciel said thoughtfully.

Sebastian’s mouth went dry with desire.

Ciel still looked innocent, but it was a bit _too_ innocent. It was then that Sebastian realised he was being played.

“Well, thanks for the information, Sebastian,” he said, smirking and skipping out of the room, leaving Sebastian glaring daggers at him.

~~

Ciel chuckled, knowing that Sebastian would definitely get his revenge.

And how he’d enjoy receiving it.


End file.
